


Dos semanas

by Tete93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Flynn and Rapunzel at Hogwarts, Hagrid makes a cameo, Hogwarts AU, Maximus is an unicorn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por suerte para ti Flynn Rider, tengo una oferta que proponerte. Llévame a Hogsmeade y no le diré nada a McGonnagall". "He aquí mi contra-oferta: me devuelves la mochila, no le dices nada a McGonnagall y olvidamos que todo esto pasó."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos semanas

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMER LUGAR EN EL RETO "DISNEY IS COMING" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK
> 
> El reto: Escribir un one shot en el que introduzca un personaje de las películas de Disney en el potterverso manteniendo la personalidad del personaje elegido.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dad al Cesar Disney lo que es del Cesar Disney y a Dios Rowling lo que es de Dios Rowling.
> 
> En cuanto ví este reto me dije a mi misma que tenía que participar si o si.

_**Viernes 6 de septiembre** _

Flynn Rider era un chico de muchos talentos, uno de ellos era subirle la presión arterial a Filch con una destreza que solo competía con la de Peeves. Para ser justos el conserje también tenía una habilidad especial para sacar de quicio a Flynn, lo suyo se podía llamar una relación odio-odio.

Inició su último curso en Hogwarts teniendo su primer encuentro del año con Filch, cuando este le confiscó de su equipaje todos sus artículos adquiridos en Sortilegios Weasley durante las vacaciones. Flynn esperó pacientemente a que llegara el viernes, cuando sabía que Filch estaría limpiando el salón de trofeos, para escabullirse en la oficina del conserje y sustraer todos sus artículos, exceptuado los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, los cuales colocó en el centro de la oficina, encendió y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Solo tenía que llegar a la sala común de Slytherin y se habría salido con la suya. Pero apenas había salido de la oficina cuando chocó de frente con alguien. El contenido de su mochila salió volando por los aires.

—Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Estás bien? —Se disculpó la chica con la que había chocado. Era una Ravenclaw de baja estatura, grandes ojos verdes, el cabello castaño muy corto y una brillante insignia de prefecta.

—De maravilla ¿Qué tal tu preciosa? — contestó Flynn dedicándole a la chica su sonrisa más coqueta. —Me llamó Flynn Rider — Añadió

—Rapunzel — contestó ella sacudiendo la mano que él ofrecía.

—Salud linda.

Flynn intento meter todo a su mochila antes que Rapunzel lo notara, ya que los productos Weasley estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts y como prefecta tenía autoridad para quitarle puntos, pero ella se acercó a ayudarle a recogerlos también.

—¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Filch? —Preguntó ella repentinamente.

—Mira linda…

—Rapunzel —corrigió ella.

—Rapunzel, me encantaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo un asunto pendiente en otro lado, si me disculpas — dijo él intentando escabullirse pero antes que pudiese agarrar su mochila ella se le había adelantado.

—¿Estos son productos Weasley? —Preguntó ella examinando unas orejas extensibles.

—Son productos de mi propiedad, ahora si eres tan amable de devolverme mi mochila…

—Los productos Weasley están prohibidos en Hogwarts, imagino que el profesor Slughorn no estará feliz de descubrir que los has colado al colegio.

—Tiemblo de miedo — replicó Flynn sarcásticamente. Le daba igual que la chica fuese a denunciarlo con su jefe de casa.

—Pero no solo introdujiste productos Weasley ¿Verdad Flynn Rider? —Acusó la chica— Algo le hiciste a la oficina de Filch. No estoy segura que, pero apuesto a que le interesa a la profesora McGonnagall.

Flynn no intentó negarlo, desde el pasillo se podía oír el caos que los fuegos artificiales estaban provocando en la oficina. Ahora Flynn si tragó grueso, McGonnagall le provocaba más miedo que Slughorn y no solo porque la mujer fuese la directora. Además, destruir la oficina de Filch era una infracción mucho más grave que ser encontrado en posesión de artículos de broma.

—Por suerte para ti Flynn Rider, tengo una oferta que proponerte. — Continúo Rapunzel. Él no entendía porque ella se sentía en la necesidad de usar su nombre completo. — Llévame a Hogsmeade y no le diré nada a McGonnagall.

—Esto es halagador, pero el chantaje no es forma de conseguir citas. —Flynn alzó una ceja — He aquí mi contra-oferta: me devuelves la mochila, no le dices nada a McGonnagall y olvidamos que todo esto pasó.

—No es una cita lo que te estoy pidiendo — se apresuró a corregir ella — es solo que…— parecía estar batallando consigo misma si debía explicarle — es solo que nunca he visitado Hogsmeade, no tengo el permiso firmado y pensé que nunca tendría oportunidad de ir. Tú pareces el tipo de chico que sabría cómo sacarme a escondidas del castillo, así que pensé que podías ser mi guía por el pueblo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

La explicación de la chica dejó desconcertado a Flynn, ella se veía como de quinto o sexto año ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiese visitado Hogsmeade?

—No —La idea que alguien nunca hubiese ido al pueblo era triste, pero no se iba a compadecer de la chica que intentó chantajearlo.

La mirada de decepción que cruzó por el rostro de la chica la hizo parecer más joven y vulnerable y casi hace que Flynn cambiase de opinión. Entonces ella sacó su varita y desapareció la mochila de Flynn.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mochila? — Preguntó él indignado.

—La escondí. Y sin mi ayuda nunca la vas a encontrar.

—Puedo hacer un encantamiento convocador.

—Pero nada te garantiza que siga en el castillo. —Contestó Rapunzel con seguridad. Luego se dirigió a Flynn con una expresión que sería amenazadora si no viniese de una chica veinte centímetros más pequeña que él. — Ahora escúchame bien Flynn Rider, si quieres volver a ver tu mochila, tienes que llevarme a Hogsmeade. Sin dices que no, no volverás a ver tu mochila jamás y la profesora McGonnagall se enterará de lo de la oficina de Filch. —Se acercó un poco más y poniendo énfasis en cada palabra repitió su pregunta —¿Tenemos un trato?

Flynn suspiró resignado.

—Está bien. Tenemos un trato.

Ella dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —La chica parecía dispuesta a fugarse a Hogsmeade en ese mismo momento.

—¡Woah! calma lindura. Tenemos que esperar dos semanas que sea la próxima excursión, será más fácil pasar desapercibidos entre el montón de alumnos.

—Oh, está bien —Por un momento pareció decepcionada por tener que esperar, pero recompuso el rostro en una sonrisa y dijo — Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Dicho eso se marchó feliz dejando a Flynn desconcertado. Estaba siendo chantajeado por una chica que parecía salida de una tarjeta de buenos deseos.

* * *

_**Domingo 8 de septiembre** _

La sala común de Slytherin no era ajena a los juegos de póquer. Los domingos, un grupo de estudiantes se reunía en una esquina y sacaban el mazo de cartas. Había miembros fijos, pero todo quien quisiese sumarse era bienvenido. No jugaban solo por deporte, por supuesto que muchos galeones circulaban en las apuestas. Es por eso que se tomaban el juego muy en serio.

Ese domingo en particular Flynn había decido jugar. A sus compañeros de casa no les gustaba jugar con él porque tenían el presentimiento que hacía trampa, pero no tenían evidencia y no encontraron un argumento suficientemente valido para negarle la entrada. Su presentimiento fue comprobado, excepto que Flynn no hacía trampa con las cartas, sino que aprovechaba la distracción de los demás jugadores para robarse el dinero de las apuestas. Eso no lo convirtió exactamente en el mejor amigo de los jugadores.

Muchos intentaron hechizarlo y Flynn se vio obligado a huir. Pensó que lo más seguro sería salir de la sala común, pero algunos de sus compañeros de casa lo siguieron. Y de alguna forma lo lograron acorralar en una esquina del castillo y comenzaron a exigirle que devolviera lo robado. Flynn negaba las acusaciones pero la bolsa de galeones tintineó cuando uno de sus compañeros de casa lo alzó en el aire. Los demás parecían dispuestos a hechizarlo, cuando Rapunzel dobló la esquina. Era la última persona que esperaba ver, especialmente porque ya había pasado la hora de dormir, pero asumió que hacía su ronda de prefecta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Exigió saber ella.

—Una conversación amena entre compañeros de casa. Nada que sea de tu incumbencia — Contestó uno de los chicos. No parecían muy impresionados por Rapunzel.

—Es de mi incumbencia si hay ocho personas fuera de la cama pasado el toque de queda. Vuelvan a sus dormitorios o les quitó veinte puntos a cada uno. —Amenazó Rapunzel bastante seria.

Los chicos Slytherin seguían sin estar muy intimidados por la chica, pero a ninguno le apetecía hacer perder ciento sesenta puntos a la casa. De mala gana se encaminaron a su dormitorio.

—Rider, tú no. Tú vienes conmigo, McGonagall quiere verte.

Desconcertado Flynn se separó del grupo y comenzó a caminar con Rapunzel. Se preguntó que querría McGonnagall con él. ¿Rapunzel lo habría acusado después de todo? A ella no le convenía si quería ir a Hogsmeade.

—¿Sabes que quiere McGonnagall conmigo?

—Nada. Inventé eso porque esos chicos tenían pinta que te asesinarían apenas volvieran a la sala común.

La chica que lo estaba chantajeando acababa de mentir para salvarle el trasero, era algo insólito. Flynn quiso agradecerle, pero las palabras no le salieron, entonces preguntó — ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos realmente?

—¿Conoces la sala de menesteres?

—Cariño, yo conozco cada rincón de este castillo.

—Bien. Te escoltaré hasta allá para que no te metas a problemas si nos encontramos a otro prefecto. Puedes pasar la noche allá.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso. Se despidieron en la entrada a la sala de menesteres. Solo entonces Flynn logró decir lo que deseaba.

—Gracias. —era una sola palabra y la decía sinceramente, pero aun así se sentía ajena en su boca, ya que casi nunca la decía a menos que fuese sarcásticamente.

—De nada.

—Lo digo en serio. Gracias. Por evitar que me hechizaran y por mentir por mí.

—Bueno, no ibas a ser mi guía si estabas en la enfermería. — Bromeo ella sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa de manera inconsciente. —Buenas noches Flynn.

—Buenas noches Rapunzel.

—Solo última cosa —añadió ella acercándose a Flynn.

—¿Si? —Preguntó él cerrando un poco más el espacio entre ellos. Sus rostros casi se tocaban.

—Deberías devolverle a esos chicos los galeones que te estaban exigiendo. Eventualmente vas a tener que regresar a la sala común, y me gustaría que siguieses vivo para nuestra excursión a Hogsmeade.

Luego de eso se marchó a continuar su ronda de prefecta. Y por primera vez desde su acuerdo, Flynn comenzó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo acompañar a esa chica al pueblo.

* * *

_**Jueves 12 de septiembre** _

Si hay algo que se debe tener en cuenta sobre los unicornios, es que son animales muy dignos y temperamentales. Esto sería un conocimiento que Flynn hubiese adquirido si hubiese asistido a todas sus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas cuando todavía cursaba la asignatura.

Un día mientras estaba descansando bajo un árbol en los terrenos del colegio, vió a Hagrid llevar un unicornio para su clase con los de quinto año. Flynn no se pudo resistir ya que nunca había visto un unicornio de cerca. Apenas los de quinto habían salido del bosque, se escabulló y vagó por la parte rala del bosque hasta que dio con el animal.

El unicornio se alteró por la presencia de Flynn y se levantó amenazante en dos patas.

—Calma amigo — dijo en lo que esperaba fuese su tono más tranquilizador. El unicornio volvió a colocar sus dos patas sobre el suelo, pero no parecía confiar mucho en Flynn. Se acercó a examinarlo. Era realmente magnifico, un macho adulto tan blanco que parecía brillar bajo el sol de septiembre.

Estando de cerca Flynn sintió el increíble deseo de montarlo, era un poco más alto que un caballo, pero estaba seguro que no tendría ninguna dificultad en subirse. No se detuvo a pensar si sería una buena idea, y saltó sobre el lomo del unicornio.

Al animal no le hizo ninguna gracia y comenzó a relinchar fuertemente intentando sacudirse al humano en su espalda. Se sacudió con tanta fuerza que reventó la cuerda que lo ataba al árbol y salió en galope hacía fuera del bosque.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo — repetía Flynn pero no estaba seguro a quien se lo decía, si al unicornio o a él mismo.

Intentó agarrar de las orejas al animal para detenerlo, pero eso solo parecía alterarlo más. En un futuro Flynn lo negaría, pero estaba asustado. El animal finalmente salió del bosque y comenzó a galopar por los terrenos del colegio.

El guardabosque se encontraba cerca de su cabaña repasando la lección del día con los de quinto año, y al ver en el lío que se había metido Flynn, silbó para llamar la atención del animal. El unicornio galopó hacía Hagrid quien de alguna manera logró tomar a Flynn con sus gigantescos brazos, y lo colocó en el suelo. Él se sintió inmensamente agradecido de estar por fin en tierra firme.

A pesar de ya no tener a un humano en su lomo, el animal no daba señas de tranquilizarse. Del grupo de quinto salió Rapunzel y se acercó al unicornio.

—¡No! Es pelig… —la advertencia de Flynn se ahogó cuando notó que el unicornio se había calmado en presencia de la chica.

—Eso es. Tranquilo — dijo ella dirigiéndose al unicornio. A quien comenzó a acariciar como si fuese un tierno potro. —Ese chico malo te asustó ¿Verdad Maximus?

El unicornio -Maximus al parecer era su nombre- frotaba su cabeza en Rapunzel y esta lo acariciaba. Antes Flynn no hubiese creído posible que un unicornio fuese dramático, pero este definitivamente se estaba haciendo la víctima.

—¡Por Merlín! Si es un unicornio cruel. —Se quejó Flynn.

—Claro que no. Es muy lindo y tierno. — replicó Rapunzel sin despegar la vista de Maximus. —Tú lo montaste, ¿te gustaría que alguien viniese de la nada y se lanzara a tus hombros? —Siguió acariciando al unicornio sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Flynn.

Flynn se la quedó viendo incrédulo. Un caballo con cuerno le estaba quitando la atención de Rapunzel. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la atención de Rapunzel? Desde que ella le había salvado el cuello el domingo anterior, habían comenzado a interactuar más. Intercambiaban saludos y de vez en cuando alguna conversación. A veces atrapaba a Rapunzel sonriéndole desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y él le devolvía la sonrisa. Pero era muy pronto para decirse que eran "amigos", y menos para que Flynn estuviese molesto porque ella fraternizara con un malvado unicornio.

Hagrid lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando lo comenzó a reprimir por ser tan irresponsable. No parecía dispuesto a castigarlo, así que Flynn solo asintió fingiendo que escuchaba, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía a Rapunzel, se le habían unido las otras chicas a consentir al unicornio, y ella se veía completamente feliz. Debía admitir que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cuando sonreía se le iluminaba toda la cara y era lo más adorable que Flynn había visto.

¿Adorable? Para describir chicas atractivas, su adjetivo de preferencia era "sexy", jamás había descrito una como adorable. Esa noche al irse a dormir Flynn se vio obligado a reconocer dos cosas, la primera es que montar un unicornio había sido una idea realmente estúpida. La segunda es que existía la posibilidad que se sintiese atraído por Rapunzel.

* * *

_**Martes 17 de septiembre** _

Flynn se dejó caer al lado de Rapunzel, quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en una de las mesas del rincón de la biblioteca.

—Te haré el honor de hacerte compañía ya que todas las demás mesas están ocupadas. — Era cierto, la biblioteca estaba casi llena. Pero algo en su cabeza le decía que aunque hubiese estado vacía, de igual manera se hubiese sentado al lado de Rapunzel.

—Claro, ponte cómodo — Contestó ella haciendo a un lado sus libros para hacer espacio para Flynn.

Trabajaron en silencio un rato, cada quien en sus deberes, hasta que Flynn perdió el interés en Pociones.

—¿ Tres pergaminos sobre los efectos adversos del filtro de muertos en vida? Si vas a mandar a alguien aun sueño tan profundo como la muerte ¿A quién le importa si le da salpullido? —Se quejó Flynn cerrando de golpes el libro — Lo que Slughorn necesita es una mujer, la frustración sexual es lo que lo hace pasar el día pensando como torturar estudiantes.

Rapunzel se sonrojó un poco con el comentario, pero continúo escribiendo en su pergamino sin contestarle nada. Intentó volver a su tarea de pociones, pero le parecía tan aburrida que no lograba concentrarse.

—¿Y tú que escribes? — preguntó después de un rato intentando asomarse al pergamino de la chica.

—Un pergamino y medio comparando la biografía de Lord Voldemort con la de Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Historia de la magia? Debes estar más aburrida que yo.

—Historia de la magia no es aburrida. Es una de mis clases favoritas— exclamó Rapunzel.

Flynn la miró incrédulo, esas eran palabras que nunca esperó oír decir a nadie.

—Preciosa, me está comenzando a preocupar seriamente tu salud mental. — Replicó Flynn con su expresión más seria — Historia de la Magia es la clase más aburrida que existe, no conozco a nadie capaz de sobrevivir el efecto somnífero de la voz de Binns. Agradezco haber reprobado su T.I.M.O., si hubiese tenido que llevar la clase en nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. me habría lanzado de la torre de astronomía.

—No seas exagerado. Reconozco que el profesor Binns no cuenta las cosas de la manera más interesante…

—Reconoces que es aburridísimo — interrumpió él.

—Bien, reconozco que es aburridísimo —admitió ella, ante la expresión triunfante del chico se apresuró a aclarar —Pero, la historia en sí es interesante, aprendemos como eran las cosas antes. Es como un cuento. Contada por una persona menos aburrida que el profesor Binns, podría interesarte.

Flynn bufó escéptico.

—Lo dudo linda, pero puedes intentar impresionarme.

Ella lo miró confundida y él aclaró.

—Cuéntame una historia y haz que me interese.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Como si la hiciese feliz la perspectiva de educar a Flynn en la materia más aburrida que existía.

—No sé, cualquier cosa. Si quieres cuéntame de tu tarea. Vamos cariño, impresióname con la vida de Voldemort y Grindelwald. —retó él. Aunque estaba seguro que lo encontraría aburrido.

Rapunzel comenzó narrándole la vida de Grindelwald. Había que admitir que no era tan aburrido como pensó. Si no hubiese tenido por completo su atención desde que comenzó, definitivamente la tenía después de mencionar el romance a Grindelwald con Dumbledore. Flynn sabía que el difunto director era homosexual, no tenía nada de raro que tuviese una aventura con otro hombre. ¿Pero que su amante fuese un mago tenebroso? Eso sí era escandaloso. La historia no era tan aburrida después de todo.

Cuando ella terminó con la biografía de Grindelwald comenzó con la biografía de Voldemort. Y fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron desagradables para Flynn. Rapunzel se encontraba enfrascada narrando la época escolar de Tom Riddle cuando notó la evidente incomodidad de su acompañante.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó preocupada examinando la cara de Flynn como si la respuesta se encontrara escrita en ella.

—Nada, yo me encuentro de maravilla — replicó él.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que decía que no le creía.

—Puedes confiar en mí. — aseguró ella.

Flynn lo consideró un momento, la chica se veía tan sincera que a pesar de no ser fanático de las charlas "sentimentales", a regañadientes comenzó a hablar.

—Es una estupidez la verdad. Es solo que…—casi se arrepiente de hablar, pero los grandes ojos verdes de Rapunzel lo invitaban a continuar — Es que cuando me estabas contando la historia de Lord Voldemort no pude evitar notar ciertas similitudes entre él y yo.

Se sintió un poco tonto diciendo eso en voz alta, Rapunzel lo miró confundida

—Flynn… —comenzó a decir ella cuidadosamente pero fue interrumpida.

—Eugene — corrigió él. —Mi verdadero nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y lo miró como incitándolo a continuar. Él comenzó a narrar la historia de Eugene Fitzherbert, un chico huérfano que cuando no estaba sacando de quicio a la encargada del orfanato, estaba encerrado leyendo "Los cuentos de Flynnigan Rider". Rapunzel escuchaba con interés cada palabra que decía como si fuese el relato más cautivador que había oído. Le contó como a los once años su vida había dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados cuando McGonnagall había llegado a informarle que era un mago y tenía una plaza en Hogwarts. Y como había logrado convencer a McGonnagall de cambiarle el nombre en la inscripción a Flynn Rider.

—Y bueno el resto es historia, llegué a Hogwarts y aquí me tienes siete años después.

—No creo que tú y Lord Voldemort fueses similares en lo absoluto.

—¿No? —Preguntó Flynn incrédulo y frustrado de que Rapunzel no entendiese su problema — Ambos fuimos niños problemáticos criados en un orfanato hasta los once años que venimos a Hogwarts. Pertenecemos a la misma casa, y nos presentamos por un alias, no por el nombre de pila.

—Creo que eso es una soberana tontería. —Afirmó ella mirándole a los ojos con determinación—No son los únicos huérfanos que han pasado por Hogwarts, yo soy huérfana también. Ni tampoco los únicos dos miembros de Slytherin. Si perteneces a la misma casa que Voldemort, pero esa también era la casa de Merlin. Y no tiene nada de malo preferir un alias a tu nombre.

Sabía que era una soberana tontería, pero oír a alguien decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sentir mejor.

—Aunque si de algo sirve, creo que Eugene Fitzherbert es mejor que Flynn Rider — Añadió ella tímidamente.

—Te convierte en la primera —contestó el genuinamente sorprendido —Pero gracias.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero basta de mí y las penas del pobre huérfano Eugene Fitzherbert — dijo él con exagerado dramatismo. — ¿Qué hay de ti? No sabía que eras huérfana.

Rapunzel dedicó el siguiente rato a contarle una historia más jodida que la de él. Le contó como la mujer quien creía era su madre en realidad había asesinado a sus padres para secuestrarla cuando ella era una bebé. La había criado en una casa en medio de la nada y nunca la había dejado salir. Le narró cómo todo cambio cuando su supuesta madre le había ocultado la carta de Hogwarts, pero las cartas siguieron llegando insistentemente hasta que McGonnagall había ido a buscarla a su casa y se dio cuenta de su situación.

—Hubo una investigación del Ministerio, Gothel fue enviada a Azkaban y yo vine a Hogwarts. Es por eso que nunca había ido a Hogsmeade, no tengo guardianes legales que firmen el permiso.

Eugene no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que le había contado la chica. Suponía que debía ofrecer confort así que le pasó el brazo por detrás del hombro y dejó que ella se acomodase en el abrazo. Había algo que no entendía…

—¿Pero por qué te secuestro?

—Por mi cabello —explicó ella — Ella estaba obsesionada con ser joven y la poción para rejuvenecer requiere un cabello rubio que nunca haya sido cortado. Se quedó vagando por San Mungo y yo tuve la mala suerte de ser la primera rubia en nacer cuando ella estaba ahí. De forma que me secuestro y por años preparó su poción periódicamente usando mi cabello.

—¿Y en once años nunca te cortó el cabello? —inquirió él intentando imaginarse que ridículamente largo debía haber sido el cabello de Rapunzel.

—No. De niña solía amar mi cabello, pero cuando al fin fui libre lo primero que hice fue cortarlo y teñirlo oscuro. No quería que nada me recordara mi encierro.

A su comentario se siguió un silencio que después de unos minutos Eugene interrumpió diciendo:

—Si te sirve de algo, a mí me vuelven loco las morenas.

* * *

_**Sábado 21 de Septiembre** _

Flynn Rider había odiado la idea de llevar a Rapunzel a Hogsmeade. Eugene Fitzherbert no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le hacía ilusión. Ayudó a Rapunzel a escapar usando un pasadizo detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta que había descubierto desde primer año. No estaba seguro si el trato incluía pasar el día con ella o solo ayudarla a llegar y volver, pero felizmente haría de su guía por el pueblo.

Pasaron juntos todo el día, visitaron Zonko, también la Casa de los Gritos, bebieron cerveza de mantequilla En Las Tres escobas, casi los descubre el profesor Flitwick en Honeydukes pero lograron escabullirse a tiempo. El tiempo se les pasó volando, Eugene no se cansaba de ver como Rapunzel exploraba el pueblo con una ilusión casi infantil. Haciendo amigos con todo aquel que encontrara incluyendo a una pandilla de rufianes que estaba en el Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando volvieron a los terrenos del colegio ya estaba anocheciendo. En lugar de entrar al castillo se recostaron bajo un árbol a orillas del lago. Se quedaron ahí en silencio, no era incomodo, habían pasado todo el día hablando de mil cosas, en ese momento solo veían el anochecer, no necesitaban decir nada. Cuando ya se había terminado de poner el sol, Rapunzel volvió su vista a Flynn y dijo:

—Yo… tengo algo para ti — Sacó su varita e hizo reaparecer la mochila de Flynn — Supongo que te la debí haber dado antes, mientras estábamos en el pueblo. Es solo que tenía miedo sabes, una tontería. Y ahora… ya no me asusta más. —Parecía que ni ella misma sabía que quería decir — ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —inquirió devolviéndole la mochila a Flynn.

—Comienzo a hacerlo —contestó Eugene, apartando la mochila. Tomó el rostro de Rapunzel con ambas manos y junto sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo a Pottermore Merlin perteneció a Slytherin, por eso lo utilicé en esta historia. Cronológicamente es imposible porque Merlin vivió en el Siglo VI y Salazar Slytherin en el Siglo IX.


End file.
